1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a fluid analysis cartridge and a fluid analysis apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of environment monitoring, food examination, and medical diagnosis, an apparatus and a method for analyzing fluid samples are needed. Generally, a skilled tester manually performs various steps a number of times, such as injecting, mixing, separating, moving, reacting, and centrifuging of a reagent to test fluid samples according to a predetermined protocol. However, such a large number of manual operations may cause errors in the test results.
In order to improve said problem, there have been developments on miniature and automated apparatuses for rapidly analyzing test material. In particular, a portable fluid analysis cartridge analyzes fluid samples rapidly, and therefore, is capable of various functions in various fields and has an improved structure and function. In addition, the portable fluid analysis cartridge may be easily used by an unskilled person as well.
Meanwhile, a single fluid analysis cartridge may include a plurality of wells accommodating various reagents that react to fluid samples. However, when the fluid analysis cartridges are provided in bulk in a production process, even if the fluid analysis cartridges accommodate the same reagents, the absorbance of the reagent may be different from one fluid analysis cartridge to another fluid analysis cartridge depending on the thickness of a well of the fluid analysis cartridge.